


银河角落

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Funny Shit, M/M, Mentions of a lot of characters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 补档 银河角落相声二人转聊天谈恋爱！“Speak to me. Speak to me. A soft universe. ”-Soft universe  by AURORA
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	银河角落

“……坐标K-08。这个星系的恒星在发生什么变化，它的电磁场导致飞船的电力和能源骤降，没法继续飞了。我们就在这个小卫星上停留。”

“了解了，师父。我尽快和绝地议会联系。你保持信号连接。”阿索卡的影像已经卡在一个画面再也没动过了，只有她的声音传了出来。

“呃，事实上，R2的能源也被影响了，它现在在没电的边缘。恐怕坚持不了多久。”

“哦好吧。那……你们情况危险吗？”

“安全的很，这卫星上什么都没有。之前就是个无关紧要的小任务，我和欧比旺正好要路过，议会才让我们去执行的。真是毫无刺激性的一天。”

安纳金说最后一句时故意抬高声音，向旁边座椅上正在检查仪器的欧比旺看过去，对上后者不赞同的眼神——他眉毛轻轻锁着，嘴角向下一抿，满脸写着“我已经懒得跟你吵架了但这真的很幼稚”。

安纳金看到他这样的表情笑的反而更加开心。

“那就好，我先……”

阿索卡的话突然被切断，R2脑袋上的光随即暗了下去。

“日。”安纳金愤恨地一拍座椅扶手。“太好了。深山野人生活大体验现在开始。”

“机械一切正常。我去拿点吃的，与此同时你可以再去飞船外欣赏八遍日出日落。”欧比旺把外袍挂好，“这可是额外假期啊，你还不好好享受。现在这时期克隆兵的年假怕不是都比我们长。”

“享受？有什么能享受的。陨石坑日光浴？” 安纳金夸张地抬高小臂做摊手状。“真正的假期应该是在科洛桑赖床打游戏逛美食街和泡酒吧，而不是在这毫无人烟的破地方睡飞船里的硬板床。R2都没电了，我已经失去任何娱乐活动了。”

欧比旺从储藏室走回来，抱着个纸袋，一只手捏着两个玻璃杯，另一只手握着酒瓶。“我怎么不知道R2这么有娱乐价值。你到底在它里面存了什么东西，黄片？”

“我去你的，当然……”

欧比旺用原力把瓶塞拔了出来。原力还能这么滥用吗，平时最多只会喝易拉罐装酒精饮料的安纳金目瞪口呆，下半句就断在了那里。欧比旺正好抬头看向他：

“当然没有？”

“……，好吧，的确有一点。”

“啧啧，”他在杯子里倒了点荧光紫色的液体递给安纳金。“如果分离势力再抓到R2，现在加密过的共和国的资料他们是找不出来了，那就只剩下大名鼎鼎的天行者将军的色情小电影精选收藏。R2牺牲的也太没体面了，你对得起它吗。”

“操，我才不会让这种事发生。你笑什么，你在想象谁的表情，那禁欲老头子杜库？”

“哦不，实际上我在想……”

“Grievous？慢着，机器人有没有性需要啊。”

“Exactly.” 欧比旺弯起嘴角。

安纳金一阵前仰后合地大笑，再抬头咽下一口酒，随后突然沉默了一会。

“等等，欧比旺，我有个严肃的问题，很多个我们的美丽夜晚后我都在想的问题。”

“什么？”安纳金的说辞让他娱乐性地扬起了眉毛。

“真的有很多绝地到死都是处身（die a virgin）吗？”

“噗——”

欧比旺喷出来的酒落了他一胡子，他一边擦一边笑的一阵猛咳。安纳金盘腿坐在地上瞪着他，“我认真的，我很好奇啊。”

“You know what, 我还从来没有考虑过这个问题。”

“真的吗，在你三十几年的绝地生涯中你就从来没想过吗。你就不好奇绝地条约执行效果如何？尤其是我们还得遮遮掩掩地搞地下恋情的情况下？”

“它禁止的是attachment，又不是性生活。所以你说的情况可能性不大。”

“哇哦。好厉害呢，欧比旺大师，感谢您对于如何解读绝地准则给我带来的悉心教导。”

欧比旺好笑地看了他一眼。“善意的提醒你，我亲爱的学生，你自己阅读理解能力差劲不是你现在来冲我阴阳怪气的理由吧。”

“难以相信，德高望重的肯诺比将军……”

“你不知道的多着呢。你早不早晚不晚，正好在这场战争开始的时候被绝地议会承认出师。要是你出师的时候没有这事，你现在估计，唉。”

“你什么意思。”

“宝贝，你还是太年轻太天真。”欧比旺把自己的杯子重新斟满。

“你搞什么，难道你们绝地还有等学徒出师就给他们介绍一个约炮新世界之类的潜规则？”

欧比旺没回话，喝着酒给安纳金递过去一个意味深长的眼神。

“我操，救命啊，我说着玩的。”

“Well，你现在知道了。也不算晚，你没错过什么。”

“哈？不是，等会，什么情况，绝地真的不是被要求禁欲的吗？”

“背一下绝地教条，哪句禁止你拥有性生活了。”

“可，可是，整个学徒时期，大家不都是被管的死死的，思想课每天强调，平日里不停地被云杜恐吓……”

“那是因为我们不相信荷尔蒙过剩的未成年人能管好自己的生殖器官。或者这么说，给你们从小灌输这种事不能放在明面上讲的思想，以后就算知道了“默许”的潜规则，也不会让自己的行为过分到一定程度，而给Jedi Order带来不必要的麻烦，因为云杜大师的死亡凝视已经深深刻入你的潜意识了。”

“好吧……好像有道理，但是……”

“再说了，不能有个人情感这虽然是要求，哪个普通人能达到绝对无情，何况正常生理需要，只是它会模糊人际关系，让事情比较麻烦而已。难道你的同学就真的很听话，青少年谈恋爱的一个都没有吗？绝地的要求是让世人当圣徒，再怎么样都很难做到。”

安纳金张了张嘴又合上了。欧比旺冲他挑起眉毛眨眨眼，一副“我就说吧”表情。

“呃，”安纳金好像想到什么，“所以，其实，你当年学徒的日子也是这样的？每一代的绝地都是这样默认的？已经是个流传许久的习俗了吗。”

“潜规则也是一种社会制度，一定的日积月累后个例才能发展成稳定的系统。”

“天呐，”他放下杯子抹了把脸，“真是没想到，jedi order原来黑到这种程度。所以，昆兰原来不是个例，而其实那些平常看起来正义凛然的大师们背地里都……”

“哦，昆兰他只是懒得干遮掩的工作而已。”

“我好像一点都不惊讶，关于你为什么知道的这么清楚。”

“知人知面不知心，亲爱的。唉，还是告诉你吧，昆兰曾经建过一个小电影分享群，把我们当时那届很多同学都拉了进去。”

安纳金的大脑在不受控制地生成跟欧比旺同辈的绝地大师名单：“我好像可以想象卢米娜拉清高冷漠的外表下有另一面，但是普落孔大师……”

“啊，他的口味的确比较古老。哦对，最后昆兰的那个群被云杜发现端掉了，昆兰还被关禁闭冥想了三天。”

“云杜大师真辛苦，他到底经历过什么。”

“关于我上一辈的绝地我知道的不多，不过有个著名的传言，云杜在学徒时期保持着同学间斗殴的零失败记录。”

信息量真大，安纳金现在很horrified同时很兴奋，“尤达大师有传说吗。”

“尤达大师今年八百七十几岁了，大概是你的四十多倍，他经历过什么我们可不知道。最好不要瞎想。”

欧比旺看安纳金欲言又止的抿了口酒。“你是想问奎刚大师吗。”

“我不想知道，别告诉我，闭嘴。”

“啊，据我所知，奎刚师父可是有个关系非常、非常好的青梅竹马白月光。”

“你烦死了欧比旺。”

连奎刚大师的完美形象都破灭了，安纳金的理智在分崩离析的同时，把欧比旺还是他师父时期的所有可疑行为，和自己这十年来听到的各种传言都串联到了一起。（比如，以前高级飞行训练选修课老师Master Siri Tachi曾面带神秘笑容地透露，他师父在学徒时期很受女生欢迎；索卡说过，普落孔大师曾向她开玩笑，欧比旺跟线人见面永远约在酒吧，而且一待就是一个晚上，当然此刻安纳金觉得这并不是玩笑是真的）。现在想想，欧比旺的可疑行为甚至都有规律可循，这一刻它们都有了答案。

欧比旺看着安纳金陷入沉默后渐渐皱成一团的眉毛，隐隐觉得自己似乎陷入危险。他小心的观察他的表情变化，安静地喝着剩下的一点酒。

终于，安纳金小声地开口，眼睛盯着地面：“我就知道我们第一次的时候你这么熟练肯定是有原因的……”

原来是这个啊。欧比旺哭笑不得，“我是个健康成年男性。我三十多岁的日子已经过半了啊。”

“……找借口！”

欧比旺深知反驳是没有用处的。

此时安纳金突然看向他，有些气鼓鼓地问，“我们在一起之后你没干过约炮这种事吧？”

欧比旺差点直接被口水呛到，“什么？天哪，我当然没有，你都在想什么。我在你心里就是这种人吗。”

又是莫名其妙突如其来的吃醋生闷气。安纳金没理他，自己灌起酒来。欧比旺琢磨着怎么哄他，但是一个想法让他不禁开口问道：“等等，所以我们做的那是你的第一次吗。”

飞船里的电也停了，窗外变化迅速的天色正好暗下来，所以安纳金变红的耳根没被欧比旺看见，他弱弱的嘟囔，“是又怎么样。”转眼又向欧比旺吼道，“谁像你啊你个花心大萝卜啊啊啊！”

欧比旺风评被害。他被他的大男孩可爱的笑了出来，于是又得到一句怒吼。

“过来，”这个时候肢体接触比解释更有用，欧比旺轻轻牵起安纳金的手，吻他的手腕，揽过他，让安纳金的头枕在自己大腿上，手指一下又一下顺过他逐渐留长的头发。

安纳金的头正好对着驾驶舱的玻璃，欣赏窗外这场急匆匆的日落。

“你说等会天黑了我们怎么办，飞船没法照明。”

“哦，要不把光剑架在墙上当手电筒……”

“我们还要等多久啊。”安纳金舒服地缩了缩身体。

“现在是科洛桑的大半夜吧，估计知道我们毫无危险，就干脆把我们两在这晾着了，除非又有新任务，急着拉我们再去送死。”

“我不会让你死的，就算把原力揍一顿也会让它把你吐出来。”

“我知道你会。”欧比旺笑了，“我也不会丢下你的。”

“哇真的吗，你冷酷无情的绝地大师人设就这么消失了？”

“要是真有什么情况能让你都命悬一线，我一个人肯定也活不了多久，权衡一下利益还是救你比较好。”

最后一点亮光消失在驾驶舱的地板上。只有远处的天边还有一点蓝灰色。安纳金盯着那一小块亮光，低声地说，“当初战争刚开始的时候，突然每一次任务都不只是当银河警察，而是背负了那么多重量，又危险了太多。那次进攻之后，我害怕下一次就再也见不到你了，醒了之后就急着把那些话都说给你听。”

欧比旺当时把失血过多昏迷的安尼抱进医疗舱的时候，整个心脏都被揪紧，失去仿佛就是那么容易。

“我也是。”欧比旺理着他额角的碎头发，“想都没想就答应你了。”

“噢。”安纳金小猫似的哼了一声作为回应，翻了个身，仰面躺在欧比旺怀里看向他，“既然我们还要等很久很久，欧比旺……”

他俯下身吻安纳金的鼻尖。“你能先洗澡去吗，多久没洗头了。”

“结束之后不是还要洗，现在我们不能就跳过这个步骤吗，你的洁癖简直令人窒息。”

“你自己说的，我们还有很多时间……”

安纳金翻身起来，跨上欧比旺的大腿。“你忘了吗，现在停电了，电热水箱也不工作了，我们只能冲冰水澡，你确定你要洗两次？”

“好吧，你赢了。”欧比旺弯着嘴角亲起他的耳垂。安纳金像往常一样急急忙忙地扯他的腰带，而欧比旺把手从他衣服的下摆伸进去，挠着他腰侧的软肉。

“嗷，”安纳金把身体往另一侧偏去，躲开欧比旺的手，同时他扭动的胯部磨着欧比旺的裤裆，“太痒了，停下，操。”

“好，遵命。”

安纳金推着欧比旺，让他平躺在地上，自己坐在他身上三下两下扒掉束腰带扔到一边。

“不体谅一下老人？就让我躺在硬邦邦的地板上被你骑。”

“……你还记得上次在那个小硬板床上，你把船壁上架着的数据板撞掉的事吗。你想让我怎么跟财务部解释，飞船哪都没坏，就打飞了一个数据板？”

“行吧，你想怎么样我都听你的。”欧比旺笑着投降。

安纳金扔掉他的上衣。“我要告诉你一个秘密，今天在这个没人会注意的银河的角落里我要讲好多好多遍。”

“讲什么。”

“我爱你，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你。”

无处安放的沙雕番外

（看了tcw，卢米娜拉和两人一起打仗的那几集然后吐槽这俩男人斗嘴真的太草了，有感而发）

（感觉卢米娜拉就是那种表面：我是一个木得感情的杀手的gothic酷姐！）

阿索卡和巴丽斯的日常就是，巴丽斯搬小板凳津津有味地听阿索卡讲她的电灯泡故事。

“有时候就感觉，我像是被一对基佬收养的小女儿。”

我感觉你就是。和OAA三人执行过几次任务之后的巴丽斯在心里说。

“我感觉你就是。”声音来自门口，巴丽斯的师父站在那里，“饭好了，来吃。”

阿索卡和巴丽斯吓了一跳，不过这是一段奇异友谊的开端。

因为后来她们发现绝地内部论坛的Obikin论坛坛主原来是卢米娜拉。

“以前就感觉我师父平常冷静的外表下一定不简单……白天开机器人切菜小游戏副本，半夜……”

“在房间里写同人文？”阿索卡补完她朋友的下半句话。

“对……”

卢米娜拉从小就和欧比旺一起训练到大，跟欧比旺当互知对方肮脏老底的朋友已经当了三十年了。欧比旺谈恋爱的这种事情当然逃不过她的眼睛。

“任何进展建议你赶快告诉我。反正我早晚也会知道。”

“你有完没完，我都没有跟你统计过你在这个星球留了个男朋友那个星球留了个女朋友……”

“最新进展，我把那个坎佩尔的男朋友甩了。”

“哦。”

反正，卢米娜拉聚聚由于深知人物原型，文笔生动，每次都能收到一沓好评。

“这位太太写的好真实！感觉就像他们真的在谈恋爱在拌嘴一样！”

那是当然。卢米娜拉的嘴角疯狂上扬。三更半夜，房间里只闪耀着数据板微弱的光芒。她打开一个新的文档。

“谢邀，今天带来战场特殊章节……”

（如果云杜的紫色光剑能发出紫外线）

云杜大师负责从另外一个任务归来的路上，顺便去把被困的师徒两人捡回科洛桑。安纳金开了飞船的门。没电的飞船内部一片漆黑。于是云杜打开光剑用来照明，最后在驾驶舱和两人会面。

“云杜大师，感谢相救，这假再放下去我就要舒服的忘记打仗要怎么打了。”安纳金在收着他的最后一点随身行李。

此时欧比旺惊恐的发现，之前晚上他躺着的地方正在微微发光。他看云杜貌似还没发现，他的视线目前被弯着腰的安纳金挡住了，欧比旺赶紧一个大跨步站到那坨发光体上面，催着云杜先回他自己的船设置拖拽缆绳，他们马上就来。

云杜用奇怪的表情看着他们，不过还是照做了。

他的紫色光剑被摁灭的下一秒，欧比旺光速拿起抹布冲向水槽。

安纳金疑惑地问你在干什么。

差点就完了，我们差点就完了。

**Author's Note:**

> 每天都要黑一把云杜！恶毒的教导主任


End file.
